Equestria Girls - A Second Chance
by StevieBond
Summary: Flash Sentry is having thoughts he thought were gone. When he thinks of Sunset Shimmer, he has a plan that will almost count as next to impossible. He asks her to try and smooth things over, but will it work for the two who once had love before? Set a few days after Friendship Games.


**Just a little disclaimer that I don't own MLP or EQG, so just read on and enjoy.**

* * *

A Second Chance

The calm and gentle breeze of the weather was passing by the school of Canterlot High, a few days had passed since the events the entire school witnessed. Twilight Sparkle was in possession of demonic powers she controlled, but Sunset Shimmer's power that countered Twilight's, prevailed and lives were saved.

Things had settled down since then, Human Twilight was now studying at Canterlot High and Sunset was welcomed as a hero and one of the most popular students, she was happy to know that everyone had fully forgiven her and had moved on from her issues. Flash Sentry on the other hand was having second thoughts in what he was doing with himself.

He was plucking away on his guitar in his own home when he began having those same thoughts he had from before. What was it that was effecting him, was he beginning to lose interest in Twilight and was he happy with how things are with Sunset compared to long ago? Whatever the reason, it was beginning to confuse him more and more.

Flash then had a thought, it had to be done. He needed to take a step forward and get his feelings out, whether that would be towards Twilight or Sunset was up to his judgement to decide. The next day at school, he walked to the music room with his band to start the usual music session he had in the morning and when it was done, he decided to look for Sunset first.

He found Sunset in the cafeteria with her Rainbooms band, Flash sighed as he walked towards them. "Here goes nothing, I have to try and get my head cleared on this one."

As he moved closer, Pinkie was the first to notice him. "Hi Flash!" she called out. "Wanna sit with us?"

Flash was slightly taken back by the sudden offer. "Uhh yeah, sure...hi Pinkie." he saw a free seat and it was next to Sunset who was busy writing in her journal. He was a little nervous, but he put his nerves aside and sat next to her which got Sunset's attention.

"Oh, hey Flash." Sunset said. "Don't often see you sitting with us, what's the occasion?"

"Hey Sunset, it's nothing really special." he replied. "But I was wondering if you could help me out with a favour after school?"

Sunset put her pen down and felt curious. "Sure, I'm free all evening. What do you need?"

Flash looked at the other girls. "It's kind of personal and I can only talk about it if it's just you and me."

The other Rainbooms looked at each other, seeming to be more interested in what Flash was talking about.

"Beg ya pardon Flash, but what is this 'bout?" Applejack asked.

"It's nothing to worry about, is it?" Fluttershy added.

"Girls." Rarity intervened. "I think it would be quite rude of us to intervene on a personal conversation and we have no business to get involved."

"Yeah you have a point there." Rainbow replied. "I'm sure it'll be nothing too serious, unless you're here to talk about how awesome I am." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Flash giggled. "No it's not like that." he turned back to Sunset. "So I'll see you later, yeah?"

Sunset smiled. "Sure Flash, I'll remember to see you after school."

Feeling satisfied, Flash got up and left the table, but not before waving to the other girls. No sooner he was gone, Pinkie was beginning to have a wonderful but questionable idea forming in her head, before she felt a flick on her head.

"That means you too, Pinkie." Rarity said.

"Awww!" Pinkie moaned.

* * *

As soon as School was over, Sunset was the first to exit the building, but she waited outside for Flash who turned up moments later.

"Hi Flash, I've been waiting for you as promised." she said.

"Hi Sunset, did I take too long?" Flash asked.

She smiled at him. "Only just for a few minutes, shall we go somewhere for a drink?"

"Yeah sure, how about the coffee shop we go to with our friends?"

Sunset looked a little uncomfortable, but she tried to hide it. "Sure why not."

Flash and Sunset left the school grounds. However from a corner of the wall, a certain lavender girl was watching the two of them leave together, she breathed a sigh of relief and crossed her fingers for some reason.

When Flash and Sunset got to the coffee shop, they found a good place to sit where they could talk and be away from the other conversations. No longer wanting to be the shy guy, Flash went first with what he wanted to say and find out from Sunset herself.

"So Sunset, how have you been doing since the Friendship Games event?"

Sunset took a sip from her coffee. "I've been really great. The whole of the school all welcome me with friendly arms, something I never thought I would have." she took another sip. "So how about you?"

Flash scratched his head, still feeling nervous. "Alright I guess, but I feel like I'm having some doubts about what am I doing, is Twilight really the girl I like the most?"

Sunset's head perked up a little, this was the first time she heard about Flash having second thoughts about Twilight. Although she remembers when Twilight from Equestria came into this world to right a few wrongs, she had earned the attention of Flash in the process and they did have a huge crush on each other. But with Twilight having to fulfil her Princess duties back in her own world, any chance of a relationship with Flash seemed far-fetched to say the least.

"Well, that is up to you, Flash." Sunset replied. "Twilight has her duties that she has to maintain and the Twilight here is more focused on building friendships with us then having a boyfriend."

"So it's true then." Sunset looked at him. "There's now two Twilights?!" Flash now looked even more confused and doubtful about the whole ordeal.

"Yeah, but it happened by luck." Sunset assured. "Nothing went wrong and when I explained it, she just went back to her world."

"Oh I see." Flash took a sip of his soft drink, hoping to calm down a little. "I guess what I'm trying to say is...given what's happened around here, I'm beginning to no longer have those thoughts about Twilight."

Sunset was feeling more curious. "What do you mean?"

Flash rubbed his head for a moment. "I mean that I just don't seem to "like like" Twilight in that way anymore. As for the Twilight that we saw a few days back, I couldn't really see myself with her, more like just a friend to be honest."

"I understand, Flash. Knowing two girls who look alike can be confusing, but thankfully, I can tell who's who." Sunset took another sip. "So I wanna know, why did you want to talk to me about it?"

Flash was taken back by the sudden change of topic, he knew this wasn't gonna be easy. "Well, I wanted to talk to you, cause when I saw you change to being kind and having good friends, I was thinking that maybe you could help me see for who should I be with you know?"

Sunset lowered her head down a little. "I...I understand what you mean."

Flash was quick to notice her change of expression. "Oh umm, did I say something bad?"

"No it's okay..." Sunset lifted her head up. "...I'm alright really. I just wish I had been much kinder and more loving to you than I was." Sunset gasped and covered her mouth, realizing what she just said without thinking it.

Flash was surprised, now he was beginning to have those memories of when Sunset was going out with him before it all came out in the open that he was used just to help Sunset become the fall-formal princess for the past few years. Some of the moments he had were quite painful to bare, it was why he broke up with her in the first place when he couldn't take her old behaviour anymore.

"Oh no..." Sunset said. "...I-I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, it was just a spur of the moment." Flash replied. "I know you didn't mean to remind me of those times...they were quite hurtful."

Sunset regained her composure and relaxed a little. "I have no excuse for the way I treated you, I was a horrible girlfriend to you. Now that I look back on it, why did I ever think of using you the way I did?"

Flash kept his cool and continued. "I said it's alright, you were just misguided and with the help of our friends, you were able to change for the better. But I do admit, if there was a way to go back and teach you everything I know about being a good friend and good girlfriend, then maybe we would've stayed together."

Sunset went back to her coffee. "I don't blame you for being that honest. So is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Flash gulped slightly, "Not quite, this is real hard for me to ask, but I was wondering." He began sweating a little, it was now or never. "Would you like to go out with me again sometime?"

Sunset gasped again. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah I am. No matter how hard I try, even when I'm having the best time rocking it out with my band across the city, I just can't seem to get those thoughts about your loving side out of my head." Flash looked away, unable to show his face at her. "I also... regret those horrible words I said back then. I broke up with you without being sensitive, I should've stuck it out a bit longer and hope something would change."

Sunset was a little speechless, here was Flash, regretting about breaking up with her. Now he wants her back and she was taking her time for it to sink in. "I-I don't know what to say, I wasn't expecting you to still think of me in that way."

"I guess I never stopped holding on to what could've been." Flash said before he looked back at her. "Oh to heck with it...Sunset, I want you back, more than anything in the world!" He looked away again with his hands on the table. "But if you don't feel that you can return my feelings for you, then I understand. Knowing my luck, it's already way too late to enjoy the good times we should've had."

Flash put his head down, thinking he didn't have the right to look at her the same way again after this day.

That was when it all changed. Shortly, he heard the sniffing as well as feeling the warmth of a hand placed on his. His eyes were back on Sunset who was beginning to shed a tear. Flash's confession to still loving her struck a chord and she tried to keep a hold of her feelings, but it was too much.

"Flash..." she sniffed. "...I'm sorry you have to see me like this, but I never stopped loving you either." she held his hand softly. "It may already be too late for me too, but you're still the one I want." she cried a few more, grabbing a tissue with her free hand. "But it's like Twilight said, it doesn't have to be this way, it's never too late to change."

Now Flash was beginning to feel the emotions, he knew she was right, it wasn't too late to start afresh again and this was the best chance for both of them right now. He moved his hands away from Sunset and then opened his arms out, trying not to cry. "It's not too late, we still have a chance, right...so errr, would you take me back and be my love again?"

Sunset cried but she knew what to do, she got out of her sofa chair and sat next to him, before wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder, nothing was more important to her then to be in the arms of her re-acquired boyfriend. Flash smiled happily, wrapping his arms around her waist, both closing their eyes in an affectionate embrace. It had been a very long time since they shared a hug, the spark had come back and it was brighter than ever before.

"Yes Flash!" Sunset replied with tears in her eyes. "Thank you! I love you so much!"

"Thank you Sunset." he said, holding on to her a little tight. "I love you so much too...I don't ever wanna stop loving you."

"I feel the same way too...let us never be apart again." Sunset looked at him, still hugging him. "I will be the best girlfriend that I should've been for you."

Flash placed one of his hands on her hair. "And I'll be the best boyfriend that I'll ever be for you."

Pulling out of the hug, Sunset began to blush. "Then shall we...you know...kiss?"

Flash was blushing too. "Maybe not in here, I'd like to keep this private for a while, if that's okay?"

Sunset smiled. "I'm fine with it...let's go."

Sunset and Flash left the coffee shop and as soon as they were outside, Flash took Sunset's hand. Both of them were blushing, but they walked together holding hands all the way to Flash's home as he suggested. When they arrived by the early evening, Flash unlocked the door and opened it, letting Sunset in first and followed before closing the door behind him and locking it.

"Yeah, sorry for the mess around my house, I didn't think of clearing it up today." Flash said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it..." Sunset replied before looking at him. "...I'm just so happy to be in love with you again."

"Me too, it's been a long time, but we should take it slow and this time, we'll do everything we can to stay together."

Sunset walked up to him, grabbed him by the sleeves and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Yes, I'll do my best to keep you for as much as I can."

"And I'll never let you go again...from now on, I'll always be there for you." Flash then planted his lips firmly on hers in a locked kiss.

They were blushing again, but eventually agreed to call it a night. They walked to his bedroom and with a bit of help, he got it cleared up in time for bed. Sunset though didn't have anything to change into...or so she thought until she saw a nightdress hidden in Flash's wardrobe.

"No way! It was here all this time?" Sunset asked, taking it off a coat hanger. "I thought I lost it."

"Yeah, you left it here a long time ago." Flash replied as he got changed down to his night shorts and plain shirt. "I was thinking of giving it back to you, but I never got the time to. I guess I don't need to now."

"Nope, keeping it here is fine with me, it saves me to pack a bag in case I wanna come over and sleep with you." Sunset looked at him. "Uhhh would you mind..."

"Yeah I'll look away, I promise." He turned his head around and kept his eyes closed.

"Okay, I'm done now." Flash looked back and he was a little surprised to see her in that nightwear.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered." he said.

Sunset didn't reply, she walked over to him and kissed him. "Thank you and you're still a handsome rocker as always...never change."

The two of them then got into Flash's bed and after getting comfy, they stayed close with the duvet covers on top of them.

"Goodnight, Flash."

"Goodnight, Sunset."

Shortly, they were both asleep, quietly and happily. It had been a long day but after smoothing things over, the love they once had was back and now they felt stronger and closer than either of them could've dreamed of. No matter what happened next and no matter how difficult, the reunited couple were never ever going to be heartbroken again.

THE END


End file.
